Conscience Doesn't Bite
by JoeyJar99
Summary: OK. Let's get the awkward part over with. I'm a vampire. Now, before you go all "Oh my gosh! Lucky!" I just want to say…No. I am not lucky! I'm a dead, creature of the night that people either find funny or attractive. So when vampires fang-up people don't run. They get eaten. Fun, right? MY OWN PLOT, NOT OFF OF ANYTHING! RATED T TO BE SAFE! SORRY IT'S IN ALL CAPS!


_**Chapter 1**_

"OK. Let's get the awkward part over with. I'm a vampire. Now, before you go all "Oh my gosh! Lucky!" I just want to say…No. I am not lucky! I'm a dead, creature of the night that people either find funny or attractive. So when vampires fang-up people don't run. They get eaten. Fun, right?

Most vampires just eat people whenever they want to (as long as it's not out in the sunlight), or just eat people because it's fun or just for the heck of it. Now me…I'm a different story…You see when someone gets turned into a vampire, their soul leaves for a demon to inhabit the body (still attractive?), so yeah, they're kinda dead! But a long time ago…I got cursed. Long story short, I have my human soul now too. So now I feel regret or feel guilty if I kill someone. Which makes it hard to fit in anywhere. I don't fit in with the other vampires because they like to go on "feeding sprees". And I don't fit in with the humans because…well… I'M DEAD! My human soul is only as old as a teenager, so I just want to fit in someplace! Anyplace! But no. I fit in no place.

Now vampires do have special abilities. We have super-hearing, super-sight, super-smell, super-speed. We can jump over 50 feet. We are pretty invulnerable to… well…anything really. I mean we can fall from over 200 feet. We don't have to worry about drowning because we don't breathe. We can't get heart attacks because our hearts no longer beat. We don't have to worry about dying from getting shot because we can heal pretty quickly (or at least faster than humans). So on that hand, it's not too bad being undead.

But there are downsides to being a vampire. We don't have a reflection anymore (which is harder on the valley-girl vampires. It's kinda funny to see them freak-out), so really anything that has to do with you face is more guess work than anything else. We can't go outside anymore during the daytime. And no! We do _not _sparkle when we're in sunlight! We actually combust into flames! Thanks Twilight! Fire does still hurt us, just like humans. And we're killed (again) by a stake through our heart. Don't ask me why that kills us, it just does. When we do die, we just turn to dust. Again, don't ask me why. I can't say for sure. But I think it's probably because the body has been around for so long, that the only thing keeping it alive is the demon. And when you staked them, the demon dies. So the body just reverts to a corpse, or what's left of it. Which is usually dust.

We do feel pain like humans; we just have a much higher pain tolerance. Like, for instance, the only other vampire with a soul, Angel (though he might just be a myth), got iron rods through his side, arm, and stomach and was still alive. Amazing, right!

We do need to be invited into people's houses before we can go inside. It's like there's a force-field blocking the way in until someone give us the invite. It does need to be a verbal invitation though. But bear in mind, there is no sarcasm in the vampire world. The Great Ones don't know sarcasm. It's mostly with the younger generation.

One of the hard things is the whole temptation to drink people's blood. Most vampires don't care and just bite away. But I'm not most vampires. As I said before, I have a soul. So the temptation is much stronger and harder for me. Others it's just a "leave no witnesses" sort of thing. Me, I can't, I WON'T, drink human blood. But if we don't drink blood, our appearance could change. Our skin could just wear and cave in until we look like the walking dead (Which we are, but we don't like to let people know that. They get a little freaked). Or we could get so hungry; we just attack the first thing we see. Which usually ends with the cops, a penitentiary, an insane asylum, or the executioner (and yes, people do still get executed now days. They just like to keep it on the down low). So to fix my little problem, I go to the butcher's shop and get blood there.

And last and definitely the worst, we see the ones we love die. Because we're immortal, we don't die. Ever! We see all the ones we loved and held the dearest, die all around us. And there's really nothing we can do. Unless you want them to go through the same agonizing torture you go through every day. And if you really loved them, you wouldn't turn them. No matter how much it hurts your own self.

My "mom" (I use the air quotes because she did not give birth to me, she's my sire. And in case you didn't know what that means, she's the one who turned me) said that since I have my soul, I have a soul-mate. And because I'm still a vampire, when I see this girl, I'll know it's her. My "mom" says that when I see this girl, I'll get all nervous, stutter, my palms will get all sweaty, same old same old. Basically the same reaction a human being would have to falling in love. Even the parts where it feels like "my heart skips a beat". Which I guess is why I'll really know it's her, since it kinda doesn't beat in the first place! Well…The awkward part is that the other day, I did feel all those cliché things. I honestly don't know what to think. I mean, what if she doesn't like me back. I guess she sorta has to because we're "soul-mates" and all, but still. But, oh don't worry, there's more! I can't bite this girl! If I don't bite her, she'll die! And not of old age! If we get married, she'll die in child birth for sure (That is if she _can_ get pregnant.)! And who knows what the child would be! Human! Vampire! Both! A Mix! I don't know! It's never happened before because no other vampire has a soul-mate! So the problem kinda doesn't come-up! But if I _do_ turn her, she'll be a vampire! And I don't want all the ones she loves to die around her! It's horrible! Trust me…I know…

Well, now you know why I've been acting so strange. I'm assuming since none of you have passed ou–Wait! I spoke too soon!"

And with that Chase collapses onto the floor. Blake starts running for the front door. And Dylan just walks in the kitchen. Who do I need to get first? I guess Blake since he's probably half way to the cops by now. I use my super-speed to stop Blake by planting myself in front of the door. Luckily, he hadn't gotten out-side yet or else I'd be toast. Almost literally. "Ahhh!" Blake screams skidding in his tracks.

"Blake. Listen to me," I plead.

"Dude! You just gave me a heart-attack!" Blake says trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry about that. Really. But I need you to listen to me before you get the cops. I'm still the same Alex you know and love. Just with a slight condition."

"Slight condition? Dude, you're a freaking vampire! That's not minor!"

"Point taken. But still. Please just go back in the living room. No need to get the authorities in on this. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna hurt anyone."

He takes a deep breath and thinks for a little bit before he replies with, "OK."

We walk back into the living room where I see Chase still laying on the floor, unconscious and Dylan sitting on the couch eating a sandwich. Where he got the sandwich, I have no idea. I've been friends with him, with all three of them, since the beginning of the school year. And If I've learned anything about Dylan it's that you don't ask where he gets the many foods from. You just go with it.

"We should wake-up Chase. You know, make sure he's not dead," Blake says while making his way over to Chase.

"He's not dead," I say simply.

"How?" Dylan questions, taking a break from his sub-sandwich.

"Vampire sense of smell. Death leaves a very unique scent, none like any other. Hard to mistake it for something else."

"Aw," Dylan nods before attacking his sandwich once again.

"Either way, we need to wake him up," Blake states. He stands up and asks, "Got any water?"

"No Blake, I don't have water," I sarcastically reply.

I just get an eye-roll for that.

"The cups are in the 3rd cupboard on the right. Get some water from the sink," I suggest to him while pointing over my shoulder toward the kitchen.

"K" He responds while walking past me. He seems a lot calmer now. That's good.

He comes back in a few minutes with a green cup with ice water inside. He kneels down next to Chase and puts a few fingers into the cup and flicks water onto Chase's face. After a few times of doing that we got a little worried, just then Chase wakes-up.

He shakes his head and tells us,"Oh guys. I had the weirdest dream. Alex told us he was a soul-sucking vampire."

"Oh no, He is," Dylan oh-so-helpfully replies.

"Oh no! Chase, man, stay with us," Blake pleads, sitting Chase back-up after he starts to faint for the second time.

"I'm good. I'm good," Chase assures while putting his hands out in front of him. He looks-up at me from the floor and asks, "So you're really a vampire?"

"Yep!" I shrug after I take a deep breath, "I'm a vampire. Suurrprrise," I say trying to make this situation less awkward but failing miserably.

"So…Are you going to eat us?"

"What! No! Didn't you hear me? I'm a vampire with my human soul. I'm not going to eat anyone. Let alone you guys. You're my best friends. My only friends," I reply but mumble the last sentence under my breath a little.

"Oh OK," Chase says a little skeptical while standing up.

"So are we good here? Cause I'm not sure where we're landed on this whole situation."

"Yeah, we're good," He says and we quickly hug.

"Great! You two?" I question by other two friends.

"Yeah, we're good too," They both say almost simultaneously.

"Awesome!"

"Hey, where did Dyl get the sandwich?" Chase asks Blake and I, while pointing over his shoulder towards Dylan.

"Same place he gets the other sandwiches, and chips, and sodas, and candy," Blake jokes.

Chase laughs, "Yeeaahh…"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Oh sorry! That's my alarm. I have soccer practice," Blake explains, "See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah" "Yep" "Yes" Dylan, Chase, and I reply.

"Cool. Wish me luck!" Blake asks as he walks-out.

"Good Luck!" We all shout after him.

"Wait. What time is it?" Chase asks me.

"Uhh…" I check my watch,"5."

"Snap! Sorry A, we gotta go. Come on Dyl."

"What? Why?" Dylan asks confused.

"Tutoring"

"Oh right!"

"Wait. You're tutoring Dyl. In what?" I ask.

"Trig," Chase says simply.

"Aw! Good luck!"

"Thanks. We'll need it," Dylan jokes while getting up from the couch.

"Bye A!" Chase shouts while starting to walk towards the door, closely followed by Dylan.

"Bye Chase! Bye Dyl!" I shout after them.

"Bye!" They shout simultaneously.

And with that the door closes and now I'm alone in my living room. Wondering if I can really trust my best friends with my biggest secret/fear.


End file.
